The Slytherin Granger
by Meredith.Granger11
Summary: Cordelia has always been the black sheep of the Granger family and when she was 6 she grew distant from her twin Hermione whom her parents viewed as perfect but when Cordelia gets placed in Slytherin it fractures the already distant twins relation ship I don't own Harry Potter only my Oc
1. Hogwarts  Express

Cordelia has always been the black sheep of the Granger family with her great grandfathers dark raven hair and soft blue eyes, and when she was 6 she grew distant from her twin hermione whom here parents viewed as perfect and when Cordelia gets placed in slytherin it fractures the already distant twins DracoxOc this is my first fanfiction so please be kind

chapter one

it was early in the morning in a cul-de-sac in the northern London suburb of Hampstead, a two storey four bedroom home two eleven year old girls were in their respective rooms getting ready for the day and finishing up packing there trunks in final preperations for there train ride in a few hours that would start them on the journey to their new lives in the magical world. Hermione, Cordelia darlings breakfast is ready a womens soft voice rang up the stairs just as the two girls exited their rooms trunks in tow. brown eyes met blue as the girls looked at one another there faces the simular one had slightly messy long chestnut curls while the other had raven waves that reached mid back. "good morning Cordelia" the brown haired one said softly to the raven who nodded at her before moving down the hall and down the stairs draging her trunk down with her. good morning mother, father Cordelia said quietly before sitting at the small table and making a small plate as hermione greeted their parent's and sat across from her. their father looked up from his news paper "well girls todays the day your off to pigwarts is it are you excited" he asked looking mostly at Hermione. "Its Hogwarts daddy and I can't wait I'm looking forward to charms class the most." Hermione beamed while Cordelia shrugged "potions and transfiguration seems like interesting subjects she quietly added when their father spared her a quick glance.

the family finshed their breakfast before leaving for kings cross .

an hour and a half later the twins swiftly said their good byes to their parents and quickly entered platform 9 and 3/4 to see a huge scarlett steam engine train. unfortunately the twins got separated as they were pushed through the crowed platform. Meredith got on the train and quickly found a compartment that a

had two girls in it who were looked at a witchweekly magazine together. uh excuse me may i sit with you she politely asked. the girls looked her up and down before gesturing to an open seat across from them. she looked at the girls one had short black hair and the the other had long blonde hair. "I'm sorry my name is Cordelia " she introduced herself. The blonde looked up at her hello Cordelia I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is Pansy Parkinson she gestuered to the black haired girl who nodded at her. "Is that the newest witchweekly" Cordelia asked pointing to the magazine. Daphne nodded "yes it is" Cordelia smiled and pulled a copy of it out of her bag and showed it to them "I especially like the fashion section such pretty dresses. " Cordelia told them making Pansy and Daphne smile at her as the train pulled away from the station. the three girls chatted for hours it seemed like over the magazines and various topics so what house do you want to be in Cordelia asked the group we'll most likely end up in slytherin like most of our families Daphne explained gesturing to herself and Pansy Cordelia looked down at her magazine and bit her lip she thinking about what she read in Hogwarts a History she knew as a muggleborn it was unlikely to join her new friends " im hoping for ravenclaw myself" she said shrugging indifferently. when the compartment door opened up and a Slytherin prefect poked their head in "I'd advise you to get your robes on girls we will be arriving soon" she said Pansy smiled at the prefect thanks Genma who nodded and left the girls alone. Daphne pulled the compartment shades and the girls quickly got dressed and the shades were open again and a the door opened again excuse me has anyone seen a toad i lost him a boy studdered looking embarrassed. the girls shook there heads and pansy snipped "No we haven seen any toads longbottom" as she and Daphene Glared at the boy. "Honestly who would want a toad" Cordelia said in disgust. making the boy stutter an apology and flee the compartment. within the next half hour it was pitch black outside and the train pulled into hogsmead station and the students filed off the train and the first years were escorted to the boats that would take them across the lake to the most beautiful castle that Cordelia had ever seen.


	2. sorting hat and sisters divided

i dont own harry potter only my oc Cordelia Granger

capter 2 the sorting and sisters divided

There was sounds of awe as the the first years floated towards the beautiful castle Cordelia looked for her twin to see she was in a boat with the boy who lost his toad and two others while she was in a boat with Pansy and Daphne along with a boy whom said his name was Theodore Nott and to call him Theo. The four along with the rest of the first years were led up to the castle and thier guide knocked on the large doors with his big fist and the doors opened. They were lead up a staircase and up to a severe older woman whom Cordelia reconized as professor Mcgonagall the woman who introduced her and her sister Hermione to magic and took them and their parent's to diagon alley. "Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts ." Professor Mcgonagall greeted them "In a few moments you will pass through these doors and join tour classmates but before you do that you must be sorted into your houses" she explained before continuinng on and stating that There are for house Gryffindor hufflepuff ravenclaw and slytherin she then turned and left them alone for a few moments to get themselves together . fidgeting Cordelia watched a scene unfold before her eyes between a blonde haired boy and who introduced himself as Draco malfoy and a dark haired boy named Harry Potter her eyes went wide as the dark haired boy snubbed the blonde who offered a hand in friendship she. the boy was about to say something when Mcgonagall returned and stated that they were ready for them now and turned to lead them into the front of the great hall

"Gather around here please " Mcgonagall called out to the first years gesturing to tge area infront of the four house tables. she put out a stool with and old hat one it and placed it infront of the center of staff table and a small slit opened up and it began to sing

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap

from the book ofcourse

The hall bursted out in applause as Mcgonagall started off calling names with Hannah Abbott whom became a Hufflepuff followed by Susan Bones who also went to Hufflepuff several names late Cordelia jumped when she was called sitting on the stool and hat placed on her head she jumped again when she heard a voice speaking in her head

"**right then right you are an interesting one indeed a scorned by your parent's and different from your sister clever as you are but ambitious to prove yourself better best be Slytherin"**

the hat called out shocking Cordelia to her core. she goes to her table and sits quietly. as her sister's name is called out followed ty the hat calling out Gryffindor. "figures she gets what she wants" she muttered making two older students next her snort "your twin im assuming." one stated making Cordelia nod Im Cordelia Granger she held her hand out to him Im Adrian Pucy this is Marcus Flint he gestured before taking her hand and lifting it to his lips kissing it lightly Marcus doing the same confusing her slightly "ive never heard of the Granger family unless your related to the Dagforth-Grangers" Marcus commented making Cordelia blush sorry I'm a muggleborn so i wouldnt know if i am or not ive never heard the name before. It doesn't matter your a slytherin and we take care of our own Adrian commented" as Daphne sat next to her pansy eventually joining them along with Gregory Gole Vincent crabbe Draco malfoy and blaise zabini who was the last one sorted before the feast began.


	3. the common rooms

i dont own harry potter and probably never will.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and or cheered "is he mad" Cordelia questioned adrian glanceing at the older boy as everyone around her snickered "A bit yes but dont worry about it he's considered more brilliant than mad best wizard in the world some claim" adrian replied as the platters infront of her filled with all kinds of foods such as roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, and steak, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. "why on earth are there peppermint humbugs on the table" Cordelia scrunched her face up in disgust. "Dumbledore likes them" Pansy told her from across the table as she to a dainty bite of her food as Cordelia nodded in understanding. soon the dessert replaced the dinner and Cordelia couldnt help but indulge in some of the blocks of ice cream and various pies. when everyone had their fill of the desserts Dumbledore stood back up Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. "

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of a set of red haired twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. "

"He cannot be serious" Cordelia whispered to Daphne and and Pansy who both looked just as confused as she was.

And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot, just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot. "

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the red haired twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot "

* * *

the first years followed their prefect who Cordelia reconised as Genma to the dungeon before turning down a dark corridor she turned around and gestured to a stone wall this is the entrance to the slytherin common rooms the password is serpens as soon as she said it the wall opened up and she led them inside and told them to gather around and she greeted them with a smile. hello and Congratulations! I'm Prefect Gemma Farley, and I'm delighted to welcome you to SLYTHERIN HOUSE. This is my fellow prefect Archer Parkinson. Gemma gestured to a boy who was already in the common rooms. Our emblem is the serpent, the wisest of creatures; our house colours are emerald green and silver, and As you'll see, its windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake. We often see the giant squid swooshing by – and sometimes more interesting creatures. We like to feel that our hangout has the aura of a mysterious, underwater shipwreck.

Now, there are a few things you should know Slytherin is know to be a Dark house and we also get respect from our fellow students. Yes, some of that respect might be tinged with fear, But we're not bad people. We're like our emblem, the snake: sleek, powerful, and frequently misunderstood.

For instance, we Slytherins look after our own – which is more than you can say for Ravenclaw. Apart from being the biggest bunch of swots you ever met, Ravenclaws are famous for clambering over each other to get good marks, whereas we Slytherins are brothers. The corridors of Hogwarts can throw up surprises for the unwary, and you'll be glad you've got the Serpents on your side as you move around the school. As far as we're concerned, once you've become a snake, you're one of ours – one of the elite Cordelia looked around as the older students trickled in and gathered around them "now lets introduce yourselves and you'll be paired with an older student buddy whom will be responsible for showing you around and helping you with homework if you begin to struggle with it ." Gemma said before she pointed at a girl who said her name was Tracey Davies followed by a Millicent Bulstrode , Theo Nott Blaise Zabini Draco Malfoy Vincent Crabbe Gregory Goyle Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass when she finally got to Cordelia who became nervous dispite what Gemma just said and what adrian said earlier about taking care of their own. taking a deep breathand with her head held up high she announced her own name "im Cordelia Cordelia Granger". A hushed silence filled the room as Cordelia felt all eyes on her Granger is not a name i know Archer said wearily "unless your from the Dag" Cordelia cut him off "Dagforth-Granger yes i have heard of it but i have my doubts wether that I am related since im well, muggleborn." she blushed as the room went silent and everyone stared at her in shock except for Adrian Pucy and Marcus Flint. who she sat by after being sorted "well in that case your going to need to talk to Professor Snape nobody her will care if your muggle born like I said we take care of our own Gemma said with a smile before assigning the buddies Cordelia being paired off with Adrian Pucy who took her aside and escorted her to professor Snape's official across the hall from the common rooms and knocked on the door.


End file.
